Various doors with electronically actuated locking or latching mechanisms exist in which wires associated with the electronics are positioned within the interior of the door body. For doors that are opaque and hollow this may be visually acceptable as the door body serves to shield from view the wires and other electronic components.
For transparent doors, such as glass doors, typically a glass panel construction is used for the door body. In such a construction it is difficult to place wires within the glass panel of the door, especially if it is desired to hide the wires. In one known glass door design electronic components and wires are positioned within a tubular, metallic door handle. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,918, which illustrates a door handle with a capacitance sensor positioned in it. However, this kind of sensor can suffer deficiencies, such as requiring relatively complex or expensive electronic components, and can be subject to unreliability in some conditions, such as if a user's hands are insulated, such as by wearing gloves, and some types of prostheses may not actuate the components to unlock the door. Likewise, introduction of moisture can interfere with operation of the sensor.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a reliable and durable electronically controlled door locking/unlocking system that is arranged to shield from view the wiring and electronic components.